I remember you
by JapanSherlockbiased
Summary: Sherlock jumps from the rooftop and John sees it all. However seeing his best friend taking his own life puts John into shock and when he wakes up a week later at the hospital he remembers nothing about Sherlock or the people he knew through him like Molly, Lestrade and the others. Two years later Sherlock returns and finds out, now what will he do to bring back his memory?
1. Chapter 1

**I remember you, chapter one**

"Hello?"

"John…"

"Sherlock, are you ok?"

"Turn around and walk back the way you came from"

"No I'm coming in"

"Just do as I ask! Please…."

John stopped and turned around. "Where?" He started walking back until he heard Sherlock's voice on the phone again.

"Stop there"

He stopped. "Sherlock?"

"Ok, look up. I'm on the rooftop" John swallowed and looked to his left where there was a big building. On the top of it stood Sherlock.

"Oh god…."

"I….I can't come down so…..we will just have to do it like this"

John felt his heart beating faster, he was nervous because of something and he didn't like the feeling. "What's going on?"

"…..an apology" Sherlock said with a deep voice. "It's…..all true"

"W-What?"

"Everything they said about me, is true. I…..invented Jim Moriarty" John felt his heart drop. He couldn't be serious right? I mean….he is Sherlock! And hearing this made him panic because he felt that there was something going on.

"Sherlock….why are you saying this?" he asked with a nervous voice.

Sherlock felt his voice start to shake but tried to control himself. "I'm a fake…"

"Sherlock…"

"The newspapers were right all along. I want you to tell Lestrade, Mrs Hudson and Molly. In fact…..tell anyone who will listen to you….that I created Moriarty for my own purposes"

"Ok….shut up Sherlock just, shut up. The first time we met, you knew all about my sister right?"

"Nobody could be that clever…"

"You could…"

Sherlock laughed sadly. "….I researched you. Before we met I researched everything about you to impress you. It's a trick….just a magic trick"

"No…stop it now" John was feeling more and more uncomfortable about the feeling he had in his gut. It didn't mean anything good that was for sure. He started walking towards the building but Sherlock stopped him.

"No, stay exactly where you are! Don't move"

"Ok, alright"

"Keep your eyes fixed on me! Please….will you do this for me?"

"….do what?"

"This phone call….it's a…..it's my note. It's what people do, don't they? ….leave a note?"

John felt his voice started to shake. He knew what was coming but he didn't want to accept it. "Leave a note when?"

"…..goodbye John"

"No! Don't…!" John didn't know what to do. Sherlock removed his phone from his ear and threw it aside before looking down. "No! SHERLOCK!" Before he could start running towards the building Sherlock put his arms up, jumped off the roof and was now falling down to the ground. John felt his whole body go into shock and couldn't move. "Sherl….."

Sherlock disappeared behind a small building in front of him but he could hear the sound of something smashing onto the concrete. His body reacted to the sound and he started running towards where Sherlock was. He came round the corner and saw Sherlock's body but because of all the confusion he didn't notice the bicycle behind him. The bicycle ran into him and knocked him down so he hit his head on the ground. His vision was blurry but he could see that people had started gathering around Sherlock's body. He finally managed to get himself up and started running again towards Sherlock.

"I'm a doctor, let me come through, please!" he shouted through the crowd but was held back by a nurse. "He's my friend, please! Let me through!" He then saw it. Sherlock's face, covered in blood, his eyes open and he looked like his soul had just flew away and left him lifeless. He felt his knees go weak and was caught by the nurse to help him sit down. "Oh my…..god…..no"

Some doctors from the hospital arrived and lifted Sherlock's body onto a stretcher and went inside the hospital to treat him. John still sat on the ground pale and still in shock. He had no idea what to do next.

"Are you alright?" A voice then said and he looked to his left. There stood a male nurse looking at him worried. "Let's get you on your feet shall we? I will help you stand" The man grabbed John lightly and helped him stand up. His knees were still weak but he somehow managed to stand. He couldn't stop thinking of Sherlock's face, covered in blood with his eyes wide open as if he had lost his soul. All the pictures of him falling, covered in blood and all just came rushing into his head and before he knew it everything went black and he once again fell to the ground.

When John woke up he noticed white walls around him and noticed that he was in the hospital. He was really confused though to why he was there and started looking around the room for clues. Just then a tall man in a brown suit carrying an umbrella entered his room.

"You are finally awake" he said and smiled a bit. "I was getting a bit worried there" John just stared at the man. "Is there something wrong?"

"Sorry, but…..do I know you?" John asked confused. The man blinked a few times before clearing his throat.

"You don't know who I am?"

"No I don't….have I met you before?" John asked and looked a bit annoyed. The man swallowed and then smiled a bit again.

"I'm so sorry for not introducing myself when entering the room. My name's Mycroft and I work for the British Government. I have met you once before in town and I was the one who brought you here in an ambulance so I was just checking how you were feeling"

"You brought me here in an ambulance? What exactly happened to me?"

"You got hit by a bicycle, got knocked out after hitting your head and I found you and therefore brought you here. You have been sleeping for almost a week now"

"So that's what happened to me…." John said and looked outside the window.

"I shouldn't be delaying any longer, I have got work to do so I will inform the doctor that you are awake. Take care" the man said and shut the door behind him. Not long after it opened again and in came a doctor and a nurse.

"Ah, Mr Watson you are awake" the doctor said and smiled. "Since you hit your head I'm a bit worried about the brain so I would like to ask you a few questions if that's alright?"

"Of course" John said.

"Right. Then, tell me your full name"

"John Hamish Watson"

"Family?"

"Sister, Harry"

"Occupation?"

"Army doctor"

"Address?"

"…" John paused. He tried to remember where he lived but it was blank. "Sorry….I can't remember"

"Oh…I see. Then, what were you doing last Monday?"

John started thinking. "I…..I was having lunch at a Japanese restaurant by myself. I ordered sushi"

"Ok. Then I will show you some photos of people and you tell me if you remember anyone of their faces, name or whatever you can remember" John nodded. The doctor put up some photos but John couldn't remember anyone on them. "Alright then, I got myself some answers. Now I would like to take a MRI shot of your brain to see if there is any internal bleedings or injuries just to make sure" John nodded. "Good. Now the nurse will take you to the room so just do as she says"

"Ok" John said and went along with her to the MRI room. When the doctor went to his office again Mycroft was sitting there in one of the chairs.

"So, how was it?" Mycroft asked and looked at the doctor.

"It is as you feared. He doesn't remember a single thing about the last years when it comes to Sherlock and everyone he started knowing through him. He said he was eating lunch at a Japanese restaurant last Monday alone and he ordered sushi"

Mycroft sighed. "That day he and Sherlock ate lunch at a Japanese restaurant"

"It's post-traumatic amnesia. He went into shock after the accident and seeing Sherlock jump from the roof were too much for him so he must have erased all the memories of Sherlock and everyone who has got something to do with him. That was why he didn't remember you" Mycroft put one hand on his forehead. "What are you going to do now?"

"I can't do anything about this. The only thing I can do now is to help him moving into a new apartment and get him a job. What happens after that I cannot say. We can't do anything else but to wait for Sherlock to come back and to keep everyone else away from him for the moment"

"You won't help him get his memory back then?"

"That is not my task. Besides if there's anyone who can bring his memory back it is not me. However I will keep an eye on him until the time comes"

The doctor smiled. "Knowing you I would say you will probably follow every step he takes just to make sure he's safe. Just as you do with Sherlock"

Mycroft got up from the chair, grabbed his umbrella and went to the doctor, now standing in front of him. "You tell anyone about this I swear I will make you disappear and turn you into fish food" The doctor grinned.

"You have my word"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to post next chapter but I have been busy with work and since yesterday I have been lying at home with a fever and a bad cold but I will try to write again soon so I can upload chapter 3 and so on

* * *

**I remember you, chapter 2**

After two years Sherlock had finally destroyed Moriarty's network and was on his way back to London. Since no one knew he was alive his brother Mycroft had got him a car to drive him to his own office to talk to him.

Sherlock walked inside, looking literally like shit with his hair in a ponytail since it had grown during the years, he had a beard and looked dirty. Thankfully his brother had called some people to the office to help him go back to being Sherlock again. They helped him cut his hair, to shave him and then make sure he looked normal again.

"You have been busy I see" he then heard Mycroft say and looked to his right.

"Moriarty had a big network so yes. I had to travel quite a lot so I was lucky not to get busted"

"I'm sure you came up with a story and all since you used a fake passport?"

"Of course, but then we also have to remember who helped me get a fake passport?" Sherlock said and looked knowingly at Mycroft who cleared his throat.

"Anyway, you're back now"

"Yes, it took a bit longer than I thought but two years isn't that much I guess"

"Even though you risked your life two years isn't that much?"

"Not really no, it was worth it because now John and the others are safe again" Mycroft didn't answer which Sherlock noticed and looked at him. Mycroft avoided his gaze. "Mycroft, something wrong?"

"Actually, there's something I didn't tell you about because I didn't want it to affect your work. It's about Dr Watson…."

"What about John?" Sherlock asked quickly, Mycroft could hear the worry in his voice.

"After you were brought into the hospital John collapsed outside after seeing you jump. He went into shock and went into a kind of coma for a week. And when he woke up….he didn't remember anything"

"…what?" Sherlock now asked quietly, like a whisper.

"He got amnesia. He doesn't remember me, Molly, or anything else that has to do with you. We showed him photos and asked him about different dates when you two solved crimes together. He answered that he was either alone or didn't remember any of it, for him you do no longer exist. I know I couldn't help him get back his memories so instead I made up a story about me and the rest and helped him get a new apartment and a job. Haven't been in touch since" Mycroft said and now looked at Sherlock who had anger in his eyes.

"And why didn't you tell me? You didn't think it was important for me to know that my best friend had got amnesia because of what I did?!"

"I didn't tell you because you had another job to focus your attention to and both of us know how you feel about him so don't try to conceal it!" Mycroft said with an angry voice so Sherlock fell silent. He had never seen Mycroft mad before.

"Wha…? What do you mean how I feel about him? He's…my best friend"

"And I'm just as straight as Mark Gatiss" Mycroft said with sarcasm so Sherlock looked at him confused. "Anyway, the doctors said he's fine otherwise. He wasn't harmed anywhere else but they don't know if his memories can come back or not. Everything is up to him. If he sees you and want to remember you they might come back, if not he will be like that forever"

"Let me meet him" Sherlock then said.

"And what? Walk into his office telling him you're his best friend coming back from the dead and that you're sorry for causing him all of that pain?"

"So what if I was going to do that? If you have a better plan then please share it with the class Mycroft"

Mycroft looked annoyed at first but then sighed. "Why not just start over?"

"Start over?"

"Pretend to meet him for the first time, be friendly and become his friend again. If he hasn't changed he might want to join you again on cases and all"

"Mycroft, I only have one chance to meet him again and I don't want to blow it. Never mind, I'll figure something out. Where will he be tonight?"

"How would I know?"

"You always know and this time you should know"

"Today he has got nothing planned it seems so you will find him at his house I suppose. Here's the address" Mycroft gave him a note with the address and just then his secretary walked in with Sherlock's coat. He quickly put it on and then walked out without saying another word.

He took a cab to a street close to the one where John lived and got out of it. He then looked around, there was quite a crowd but hopefully no one would recognize him or look at him. He started walking and tried to keep a low profile when suddenly he bumped into someone. He quickly turned around to yell at the person for his or her stupidity when his voice disappeared. In front of him stood no other but John Watson.

"Oh god, I'm really sorry" John then said apologizing, as usual. Sherlock came back to reality and had 3 seconds to think of what to do and how to answer and then opened his mouth.

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who ran into you" he said in his nicest voice, trying to act normal.

"Sorry…." John then said and half smiled. "I should have kept my eyes on where I was going"

"Don't worry about it. It was mostly my fault, I wasn't even looking forward" John then stared at Sherlock which made him nervous. Did he remember him?

"…..have I met you before?" John then asked confused and looked at Sherlock.

"No…..I don't think so" Sherlock answered. He knew this would be for the best. Instead of trying to force him to remember he would instead start over with John, hopefully, so that his memories would return in a normal way when he was ready. "Anyway, as an excuse for bumping into you, how about buying you coffee and maybe a biscuit?"

"That would be nice" John said and smiled. Sherlock smiled back and they started walking to the nearest café. Sherlock ordered coffee to both of them and then sat down.

"Here is yours" he said, giving John his cup.

"Thank you…oh right, I forgot to ask your name"

"The name's Sherlock Holmes" Sherlock answered and then looked at John. He looked a bit thoughtful but then it went back to normal. "Yours?"

"John Watson"

"You're from London or here on vacation?"

"Born and raised in London. You?"

"Same"

"Right" John said and then it got quiet which Sherlock didn't like. They had great chemistry but since things were different now he was afraid it was all gone and John then would leave because they couldn't find anything to talk about.

"So, Mr Holmes…." John then said so Sherlock looked at him and smiled.

"Sherlock, please"

"Right, so Sherlock, if I may ask, what do you do for a living?"

"I help the police solving crimes"

"A police officer then?"

"Not really no. I'm a consultant detective, the only one in the world. I invented the job"

"So you...ok sorry, I have no idea what you are talking about. What is it exactly that you do?"

"When the police are out of their depts, which is always, they take me to the crime scene, I look at the dead body, I make deductions and then by the end of the day or at least week the police have caught the guy"

"Sounds interesting" John said and smiled in a way Sherlock has never seen before. "What can you say about me then?"

Sherlock smirked. "By the haircut and the way you hold yourself I would say you are an army doctor. You have been to war once and got yourself injured in the shoulder, that's why you hold your cup with your right arm even though you are writing with the left one. You have a tremble in your injured hand which your previous therapist thought was because you were haunted by the war. However you know yourself that you are not traumatized by it, you miss it. You are right now working as a doctor, going by the smell of your clothes, but you have a hobby were you are doing some dangerous things just to get your adrenaline going. Something you get excited about but something that won't be too risky so you instead get killed so I would say…climbing. Your hands are filled with scars that you got from the sharp edges of the mountains and they seem to be a lot bigger than the hands of a normal doctor with no hobby. And you have got the white powder on your shirt left" John's mouth hung open and he just stared at Sherlock. 'Shit! Did I say too much? Maybe he thinks I'm being a dickhead now and showing off….damn it! I shouldn't have said too much!'

"…..wow" Sherlock then heard John say and looked at him. "Just…..wow….."

"Huh?"

"You got all that, just by meeting me for 15 minutes and looking at my clothes?" Sherlock nodded. "You're a genius! That was bloody brilliant!"

"….you think so?"

"Of course it was! It was extraordinary!"

Sherlock laughed softly. "That's not what people usually say"

"What do they usually say then?" John asked and grinned.

"Piss of?" Sherlock answered so John laughed. Sherlock felt himself smiling for having this kind of conversation with John but at the same time he could feel John being different from before. He did enjoy it though, he just didn't know what kind of subjects to talk about since John seemed more straightforward than before….about a lot of things. Sherlock didn't mind though, it somehow made him feel more excited.

"So…John, you're still working as a doctor?"

"I was, until yesterday"

"What happened?" Sherlock asked without thinking. John looked at him and grinned a bit.

"The genius seems to be very straightforward yes? No delicacy?" John said and smiled.

Sherlock swallowed. "Sorry, shouldn't have asked. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I didn't mean to be rude to you"

"Actually, I didn't think it was rude. It's fine with me to tell the story. And besides…I like people who are straightforward for some reason" John smiled. Sherlock swallowed nervously but nodded. "I liked my job as a doctor and I still do. But after being in an accident two years ago I have still trouble remember things. My doctor said it's no harm done because he knew me before the accident but I feel like there's something really important thing I have forgotten and for a reason. And to search for it I worked my ass off for two years, saved up my money and then quit my job to find something else to do, to meet people and not just sick ones"

"So something happened to you two years ago?" Sherlock asked innocent.

"Yes. I just woke up one day at the hospital and they told me I had been in an accident so not remembering everything about my life or the accident was normal. But I couldn't remember where I lived which was a bit odd. And I met this man who said he helped me during the accident. He was wearing a suit, going a bit bald and was carrying an umbrella and I just couldn't remember him at all. It made me feel weird"

"Isn't it possible that maybe you forgot something to protect you from those memories?" Sherlock asked and once again swallowed nervously. To tell the truth he didn't want to ask the question because he was afraid of the answer but he just had to. John looked at him for a while and then smiled.

"Maybe, but even so, I want to know. Because I still feel empty inside and I want to fill that hole. And to do that I'm prepared to try something new"

Sherlock smiled back. "…..you like solving crimes?"

"Huh?"

"You like solving crimes?"

"I guess?"

"I could use an assistant while solving crimes….." Sherlock said and looked at John who finally got the hint.

"….do you have a vacancy?" he asked grinning.

"I believe so yes. And if you need a new place to live my apartment has got an extra bedroom upstairs, just in case you would need it" Sherlock said which made John smile.

"Thank you Sherlock. I think I will be enjoying your company from now on"

"Same here John"


End file.
